To characterize in great detail the rat genetic information found in Kirsten and Harvey sarcoma virus which is apparently necessary for the maintenance of transformation. The methods used for identifying oncogenic information in the murine sarcoma viruses will attempt to be extended to both Feline and Primate sarcoma viruses in an attempt to compare the oncogenic information from a variety of species of mammalian RNA sarcoma viruses. Attempts will be made to identify immunologically the protein coded for by RNA sarcoma viruses responsible for the maintenance of transformation. To begin to study in detail the transcription of type C genetic information in mouse cell systems now that the assays have been developed over the past year to do this. In addition, to study the transcription of the adenovirus genome as a simpler model system for learning in greater detail about the enzymes involved in mammalian transcription. Also, to more fully extend the systems to the type B system and in particular the effect of dexamethasone on the transcription of type B genetic information.